


The Sweet, Salty Taste of Tears

by brainofck



Series: Kink Bingo 2011 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a crying shame that neither of them had thought of this strategy sooner.  Years of petty backbiting could have been replaced by regular suck jobs.  It couldn't have made their working relationship any worse.  For the Secretions square on my Kink Bingo card.  Many thanks to Zats for her amazing beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet, Salty Taste of Tears

He had never imagined Jack O'Neill's mouth would be so sweet.

So many times he had wanted to slap Jack's smug smirk right off his lips. Or shut him up when he was snapping off some jackass disrespectful _quip_ at Daniel's expense… Daniel thrust in hard, jamming his dick deep down Jack's unresisting throat. He felt Jack gag around the violent action, and dropped his hands to that dear, silver head, stroking Jack's hair so lightly, sorry, Daniel was not really angry.

Daniel suspected there were plenty of times when Jack would have loved to shut _him_ up. It was a crying shame that neither of them had thought of this strategy sooner. Years of petty backbiting could have been replaced by regular suck jobs. It couldn't have made their working relationship any worse.

As Daniel looked down, he saw that Jack's eyes were open, but distant and unfocused, staring unseeing at Daniel's belly in front of him. A beautiful, crystalline tear formed at the corner of his eye and dropped as Daniel watched. His nose was running, and saliva was escaping down his chin.

Daniel would not have thought it was possible to get harder without coming. Jack looked abandoned, caught up in his devotion to worshipping Daniel's cock. This was how it should always have been between them. Daniel thrust in too far again, to see another tear form, to further Jack's loss of control. Jack could take a few tough blows. He knew how to handle it.

In fact, why should Daniel _not_ give in to the temptation and beauty of snot and tears and drool? He gripped Jack hard by the back of the head and started fucking him, exploiting his hot, wet throat, driving the tears out of him. Jack could take it. He _would_ take it. When Daniel unloaded too deep inside the man kneeling in front of him, it was just another fluid, backing up in Jack's sinuses, dribbling out of the corners of his mouth around the gag bracing his teeth apart and protecting Daniel's cock. He wished he could come again, just to watch Jack's nose run.

Alas, other duties called. Shifu's gift was as much a burden as a blessing – the thought sounded trite even in his own head. He knew perfectly well how much he reveled in the power to command – to make people listen to him – to force them to do the obviously right thing. Still, there were constantly critical issues that needed to be resolved in the construction of the defense system that intruded on his private time. Even now he was delaying an important meeting with the team tasked with understanding and manufacturing the lenses for the orbital laser system. It was a shame Sam Carter could not have been brought in on the project. Lee and McKay would have to suffice, but they were poor substitutes.

He withdrew his cock, and was about to turn when Jack lunged. His hands were somehow free, and the guard standing bored to the side didn't really expect to be required to protect Daniel from his prisoner.

The guard was disarmed and unconscious and then Daniel on his back on the floor, staring up at Jack's mucous-smeared face.

Jack's eyes didn't match. There was no passion or sympathy or even grief there. They weren't remote and dreamy anymore. There was only the cold, hard demeanor of a man trained to kill without mercy. Even the snot and tears and humiliating brace gag couldn't take away from that gaze of death.

The shots rang out nearly simultaneously, as Daniel's second body guard took the head shot, just a millisecond before Jack did. Daniel actually saw the side of Jack's head explode outward, but it wasn't enough to prevent Jack from hitting his target.

Blood soaked into the deep cream carpets of Daniel's personal suite.

"When Alexander of Macedon was thirty-three, he cried salt tears because there were no more worlds to conquer..." -Sid Waddell


End file.
